


Snug

by Starmine



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Rain, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmine/pseuds/Starmine
Summary: Everyone's favorite Michelle finds everyone's favorite idol drummer, Maya Yamato during a downpour and without an umbrella. Luckily, Misaki has the perfect idea to help out.





	Snug

Misaki’s day (and part-time job) as “everyone’s favorite Michelle” had been going just like it has every other day. She gives kids balloons, the kids hug her, the parents tells their kid to thank her, and they walk away happily. At least, that’s how it should be. Because of the popularity of Hello Happy World, Michelle has pretty much become an icon and a mascot for all girl bands. Because of this, lots of strange and unexpected fans come to say hi to Michelle. 

There’s this one girl who really never stops saying hi. This girl in particular doesn’t stop at “hello” either, she’s always hugging Michelle and asking for autographs. Misaki’s been counting how many autographs she’s signed for her just this week, and it’s totalled up to about 23 now. Wouldn’t be a surprise if she was selling those autographs, honestly. You would never had been able to guess, but that girl happened to be the one and only drummer of Pastel Palettes, Yamato Maya.

It was only 4 PM but the sky had already started getting dark. Ah, that’s right, the weather forecast did say it was going to rain today. “I should probably clock out early today” was Misaki’s first thought. Before she could take a step to head back to her job’s store, rain started pouring down, quickly soaking all of downtown with each droplet. Misaki made a dash back to get to her job’s break room and secure her umbrella. 

Before entering the store, Misaki noticed that clingy girl taking shelter under the roof of a cafe. “Was she waiting for me…?”, Misaki asked herself, feeling a little guilty with the idea being very possible. That girl didn’t have an umbrella so it’s not like she could leave even if she wanted to. “It can’t be helped,” Misaki sighed. Instead of dressing out of Michelle, Misaki took her umbrella from her locker in the back room and offered it to the shivering girl.

“Yamato-san, do not you not have an umbrella?”

Maya turned to the big pink bear and smiled at her own clumsiness. She felt a little bad taking the umbrella but had no choice, and didn’t want to be rude.

“Michelle! You’re a lifesaver…! I was in a rush this morning so I didn’t have the chance to look at the weather report… Huhehe~ Not only are you ‘everyone’s favorite Michelle’, you’re also ‘everyone’s reliable Okusawa-san!’”

Misaki blushed. She thought it would’ve been fine if Maya were just talking to Michelle, but she’s always been weak to compliments directed to her. At the very least, she was relieved to have someone see her through the bear suit, unlike three certain idiots she knows…

“It’s no problem, there’s really no need to praise me so much...”

“I’m just saying, I’m really grateful. Will you be fine without an umbrella, though?”

“I, uh… The suits made this suit water-proof, so I think I’ll be good. Anyway, if you’re heading somewhere, you should get there as soon as you can. You’ll catch a cold if you stay out here.”

“Right! I’ll be on my way now! Thank you, Okusawa-san!”

Maya opens up the umbrella but to her dismay, the wind tragically broke it inside out and stormed it away in a flashing moment.

“A-Ah-!”

“...I’m so sorry, Yamato-san…”

After looking at the distant umbrella for a second too long, Misaki pat Maya’s shoulder, hoping that she’d at least be able to comfort her over what just happened. Misaki wanted to help somehow, she’d feel kinda bad just leaving her here… Ah. An idea.

“Hey, Yamato-san… This may sound strange, but would you like to get in Michelle with me? There might not be a lot of room, but you shouldn’t be stuck here…”

“Would that really be okay?”

For some reason, Maya’s eyes sparkled just now…

“It should be… Let’s see… How would I do this…?”

 

Misaki took the Michelle head off, as the only way to get in Michelle would be to enter from the head. It was kind of weird and funny to Maya, Misaki’s so tiny compared to Michelle. It was like having a life-sized ‘tiny-headed kingdom bear’. Maya chuckled at the thought of that.

Misaki helped Maya get inside by lifting her up so she could pop right down the suit. Misaki was surprisingly strong.

“Whoa, huhe... It’s so tight in here!”

Misaki wheezes a little while closing up the hatch by attaching Michelle’s head back on. Now there was even less space for Misaki to move or breathe…

“I know… This is probably the only way, but don’t worry, we’ll only have to deal with it until you get home, so bare with me.” 

Together, in one big furry bear suit, started to walk. They had a few bumps and troubles with walking, though. But after some quick-witted practice, they were able to be in total sync.

“Somehow, I’m getting the hang of this…”

 

“Huhehe… I didn’t expect it, but being in Michelle feels kinda fun! And really warm.”

Yeah. REALLY warm… Despite Maya being in the cold for who knows how long, the way she’s pressed up against Misaki somehow felt snug and warm, almost like a kotatsu. 

“I feel kinda hot, actually…”

Misaki was practically sweating. Even though Michelle usually pents up a lot of heat in the suit, nothing ever made her feel so… hot!

“Okusawa-san, are you alright? You’re all red.”

 

Misaki wanted to answer, but something tight in her heart was holding her back. “Am I having a stroke!?” Misaki’s head started to rush and feel a little dizzy while she turned back at Maya, with what she thought was a reassuring smile, but ended up looking more like a wince of pain. Turning back to Maya only made things worse. Maya, a little panicked, and Misaki, flushed, were now facing each other in total hot messiness. 

“Okusawa-san, we can take a break if you’re tired!”

“A break would be nice… Y-Yeah… Let’s stop by the convenient store, there should be one just this corner...”

Together, they managed to get to the convenient store without dying

“Yamato-san, could you get me something warm to drink? Coffee would be nice… I’ll wait here with the suit.”

“Sure thing, I’ll be back in a second!”

They pop Michelle’s head open once again like a hatch. They nearly fall over, trying to get Maya out…

Maya goes in to get coffee for the both of them, but while pouring in the hot water, she looked through the window, watching Misaki sit in front of the store. 

“I wonder if she likes her coffee with or without sugar~ Hm… Okusawa-san definitely is a black coffee person.” Maya joyfully but quietly said to herself before heading back outside. 

Before exiting the store, she stopped and saw that there were umbrellas being sold. Maya didn’t understand why she didn’t just buy an umbrella, but she looked down, walked past them, and walked back to Misaki without a single thought of those umbrellas again. 

Maya brings Misaki back her coffee and Misaki chugs it down, like it’s nothing. It was kinda impressive, her breath was visibly steaming from the coffee.

“So you do like black coffee.”

“Hm? What was that, Yamato-san?”

“Huhehe… Nothing.”

Maya smiled and drank her coffee, seeming to be in a pleasant mood. Misaki didn’t quite understand but thought it was nice that she was in a good mood despite the extra effort the two of them have had to go through just to get home.

After finishing up, Maya hops back into Michelle, once again, needing Misaki’s assistance. They really weren’t too far from Maya’s home so they were able to get there without too much trouble. Misaki was of course, still very flushed about being so close to Maya the whole time, but she just accepted that she had to deal with this.

In front of Maya’s home, they pop open the Michelle head for the last time, but Maya doesn’t budge away from the suit. Rain starts to pour into the suit with the head off, out in the open.

“Ah… Sorry, Yamato-san, is there something wrong?”

 

Maya compresses herself into Misaki even more than they initially were. This time, it wasn’t the tight space that made this happen, Maya was squeezing Misaki in a hug.

“Thank you, Okusawa-san. I’ll be sure to pay you back…”

Maya releases from the hug, Misaki is speechless. Maya climbed out of Michelle and got into her house. Before closing the front door, she waves at Misaki. Misaki could only stare. She wasn’t feeling quite as hot and flustered as before. She’s warm, definitely, but it’s all so focused in her heart. 

A drop of rain that hits the nape of Misaki’s neck snaps her back into reality. She puts the head on and marches back home, with a little joy in her step.

 

“Shuwa shuwa~♪ Hm…~♫”

Maya takes herself to the shower, singing and humming with joy. Before undressing, though, she picks up a smell that came from her shirt. It was the scent of Misaki that was glued to it. Instead of going into the bathroom, she turns and goes into her room. Maya falls onto her bed and takes a sniff of the trace that Misaki left on her shirt. It was only a few moments after that, Maya had fallen asleep with the comfort of Misaki’s scent. In Maya’s sleep, all she would say is...

“Huhehe… Okusawa-san…~”


End file.
